The Rape of an Angel
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: Something terrible happens to Castiel, and he goes to the only person who can help: Dean. Rated M for rape scene. Oneshot, Destiel


**I don't own Supernatural.**

**Just a Oneshot I came up with and decided to write down. :)**

**Timeframe: takes place in Season 6, Sam is back, Dean and Castiel are together, and Raphael is trying to take over.**

**"The Rape of an Angel"**

Castiel was in the garden, sitting on the lone bench under the shade of a large maple tree. Bright sunlight was shining down and a warm breeze brought the scent of blooming flowers washing over him. This was the Heaven he favored above all others he had visited; it belonged to an autistic man who drowned in his own bathtub. He would choose it as his own Heaven if he could. It was beautiful, peaceful and quiet, and Castiel needed that after everything that had happened lately. The Apocalypse had been brought down, thanks to Dean and Sam, who had lost his life. Castiel was able to raise Sam, but Castiel was weakened several weeks afterward due to the extreme effort it took. Now Raphael was trying to take over Heaven. Castiel, Dean and Sam had been fighting him, and Castiel needed to sneak up here to his special place just to get a moment's peace and forget about what was happening in the real world. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the rickety old bench, inhaling the sweet perfume of the flowers. His body relaxed in the warmth, and he smiled.

Castiel suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder, a hand gripping him so tightly it was painful. He immediately tensed, his heart almost pounding out of his chest. Castiel tried to stand to see who it was, but the person pushed him off the bench onto the ground and got on top of his back, pressing his face into the warm, soft grass.

"Castiel," a familiar voice whispered in Castiel's ear and chills ran up his spine.

"Raphael," he replied, tying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"You haven't been a good angel lately, Castiel. You dare challenge me? You can't, you're too weak. And I will teach you to keep your place."

Raphael's body seemed impossibly heavy on top of Castiel's, and Castiel struggled to breathe under his weight. Castiel gasped as Raphael suddenly flipped him over forcefully. He tried to blast the archangel away, but Raphael was right; he was too weak. His powers were no match for that of the archangel's, and Raphael knew that. The archangel's dark eyes gleamed in triumph as Castiel looked up him. The sun seemed to dim, and the sounds of the birds singing were gone now. Even the smell of the flowers had disappeared.

Raphael tightened a hand around Castiel's neck, and Castiel desperately scrabbled at Raphael's knuckles, trying to get him to slacken his grip and release him, but Raphael didn't budge. Instead, he only gripped Castiel tighter and moved his other hand down to unbuckle Castiel's belt.

Castiel felt a fear rising in him that was unlike anything he had ever felt; he didn't fully grasp what was going on yet, but he was truly terrified.

"Little Castiel, always the overachiever. One of God's favorites. But now you must be put in your place."

Raphael pressed his lips so hard against Castiel's that Castiel couldn't breathe. It was nothing like when Dean kissed him, softly, gently, and full of love. No this was not good, he didn't like it. He tried to turn his head away, but Raphael kept a firm grip around his neck so he couldn't move his head.

Castiel struggled harder against the crushing weight on top of him, and Raphael laughed.

"You cannot beat me, Castiel."

Castiel felt Raphael tugging his trousers down from his hips, felt the warm air on his exposed skin, and he cried out, knowing now what was about to happen. His first time wasn't supposed to be like this; it was supposed to be him and Dean. They had never even gotten this far. They had only gone to second base, as Dean called it. Dean would be disappointed in him, angry with him.

"No! Dean!" Castiel cried out, reaching as if Dean was there and could grab his hand and pull him away from Raphael.

"Dean Winchester is not here to help you this time, Castiel." Raphael chuckled, and latched his lips onto Castiel's again.

Tears trickled down Castiel's cheeks, out of fear and shame of what was happening to him. He was an angel, this should not be happening, but it was. Castiel panted, still struggling against the archangel, but Raphael snapped his finger, and rest of Castiel's clothes were gone, appearing in a heap beside the two angels. With another snap, Raphael's clothes were gone too.

"No!" Castiel screamed as Raphael's hot, sweaty body pressed close to his, touching him in places no one else had before. "Stop, please," Cass begged, but Raphael was silent.

Castiel finally gave up, having no more energy left to fight. He lay motionless, ceasing his struggling because he knew it wouldn't do any good. He tried to keep his mind focused on the only thing that comforted him when he was upset, Dean, so he wouldn't have to think about what Raphael was doing to him, but it was very hard to ignore the angry bursts of pain exploding from different regions of his body as the result of Raphael's amorous pursuits and rough hands. This torture went on forever, or so it seemed to Castiel. The touching, rubbing, and pushing grew to such a point that Castiel wished that God would just take him, and then Raphael let out a cry of ecstasy as he finished with the younger angel.

Raphael pressed his cheek against Castiel's, panting slightly, and whispered in Castiel's ear. "Always remember, Little Castiel, I am stronger then you will ever be. You can not beat me, and neither can the Winchesters, and today, you're my little bitch."

That phrase triggered a memory in Castiel' mind: that was what he said to Raphael when he and Dean had trapped the archangel in a ring of Holy Fire. And now Raphael was saying it to him.

The weight on top of Castiel was gone suddenly and he could breathe normally again. Raphael was gone. Castiel sat up, gasping for breath to fill his lungs, and he felt his body racking with sobs as he began crying. He didn't even try to stop the tears as they dripped down his cheeks. His body ached all over, hurting no matter how he moved. He quickly grabbed his clothes, which were strewn around him, and pulled them on. He still felt exposed and naked when though he was clothed, and the blaring sun seemed to be like a spotlight on him. He couldn't find his tie, but he didn't care. Had Raphael taken it? He didn't know.

Castiel stood, feeling somewhat dazed and cold; was this what humans called shock? He didn't know what to do, couldn't think what to do, and he gazed around the park through his tears. He would never be able to come to his special place again; it was ruined forever by what had just happened. Now it seemed like a terrible place instead of a refuge to him, and he had the sudden urge to throw up. He had to leave, but where would he go? He was confused and scared and he needed...he needed Dean.

Castiel closed his eyes, forcing his aching body to move and focused on Dean. In the instant where he reopened them, he was standing in a dingy motel room instead of the garden. Dean was lounging on the couch, looking bored, and Castiel's heart leapt at the sight of Dean be angry at him for what happened, and tell him to go away?

Dean quickly stood, and grinned when he saw Castiel. Castiel swallowed hard. He wanted Dean to hold him right now, he wanted to be encircled by those protective arms, but he was afraid of what Dean would say. What would he say?

Dean was sitting alone in the motel room. Sam was out, Castiel was God knows where, and he was bored. Dean sighed, leaning back on the couch to look up at the ceiling, but there was nothing interesting up there. He eyed Sam's laptop, which was lying innocently on his brother's bed, but he didn't feel like watching the Internet version of 'Busty Asian Beauties' either. Porn didn't do it for him since he and Castiel had gotten together. Dean grinned an evil grin as he thought of the trench-coated angel. The things they could do while Sam was out...

There was a familiar swish of fabric behind Dean that interrupted his thoughts and he quickly stood, turning to face the welcome intruder.

"Cass, I was just thinking about you," Dean chuckled. He was sure the angel could read his thoughts sometimes. "You want to...hey, are you okay?"

Castiel was standing somewhat stiffly in the middle on the room, breathing heavily as if he had just been chased. His familiar attire was rumpled and his tie was gone. The angel looked away, shaking his head silently in response to Dean's inquiry. Dean's heart jumped into his throat when he saw tears in Castiel's blue eyes.

"Cass, what happened?" Dean said gently, reaching out for the angel, but Castiel shook his head again, unable to speak now that he was in Dean's presence. The incident that happened seemed embarrassing now as well as terrifying.

"Tell me," Dean demanded, worried at the angel's silence; Castiel was rarely quiet.

Castiel, apparently unable to stand anymore, sat on the nearest bed. He hung his head, looking down at his hands, which were clasped together in his lap. Dean sat beside the distraught angel, and put an arm around his shoulder. Dean didn't know what was going on, but he would find out. It was his job to protect the people he loved, and if something had upset Castiel this bad, he needed to help.

"Hey," Dean gripped the angel's chin and tipped it up so that his eyes could study Castiel's face. "What happened?"

The angel's blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears, and they began dripping down his cheeks onto Dean's hand. Now Dean was terrified as well; he had never seen Castiel cry, no matter how bad things got.

"You will be upset with me." Cass spoke finally, turning his head away; he was unable to allow Dean's eyes to pierce him any longer.

"I swear I won't. Tell me." Dean was confused; did Castiel do something wrong?

Castiel swallowed, forcing the name from his lips. "Raphael."

Dean's face darkened quickly. That's why Castiel was upset; anything involving Raphael was not good. "What did he do to you?"

Castiel shook his head again.

"What did he do?" Dean gripped Cass' shoulders tightly, and he felt like shaking the angel. Why couldn't the frigging angel just tell him so he could help?

Castiel pulled free from Dean, turning around so that he faced the wall when he spoke.

"I believe the term is 'rape'."

Dean sat for a moment in shocked silence as Castiel's words ran through his mind before snapping out of his trance and running a hand through his hair incredulously.

"Raphael, the archangel, raped you?"

"He told me to always remember he is stronger then I will ever be. He wanted to reassert his dominance, so he did." Castiel's voice broke, and he clenched the bed sheets in his fists to try and control himself.

Dean's face contorted with fury. "He 'reasserted his dominance' by raping you? What kind of a son of a bitch does that?"

"Raphael," Castiel whispered.

The hunter and the angel sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say next.

"I'm going to kill him," Dean stated firmly, breaking the silence.

"No, please. Dean, he will destroy you in a second if you go after him." Castiel said wearily, suddenly standing up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, alarmed.

"I am leaving."

"Yeah, I get that, but why?" Dean stood, feeling anxious. He was afraid at how fragile Castiel looked right now, like he had been broken inside. Castiel shouldn't be running around Heaven or anywhere, he should stay here with Dean.

"There is still work to be done, no matter what Raphael has done to me." Castiel shifted slightly on his feet. He thought being with Dean would comfort him, but he just felt uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk about what happened, he wanted to forget. And he was afraid Dean was going to get hurt if he went after Raphael. Castiel should never have told Dean what happened, he was a fool for coming here and expecting comfort. He had only caused more worry for the already weary hunter.

"Cass, don't go. Whatever work has to be done, it can wait. I don't like seeing you like this." Dean gripped Castiel's arm tightly to prevent him from zapping away.

"I must go."

"No, Cass. You need to stay with me." Dean gripped Castiel's hand tightly, entwining his fingers with the angel's, and Castiel stared in the other direction.

"Why can't you look at me?" Dean said softly. The angel hadn't met his eyes since he had arrived, and if he did, he quickly averted his gaze.

Castiel pulled his hand away from Dean. "Because I am ashamed and I feel regret, Dean." Castiel sighed heavily as Dean glanced at him, confused.

"That first time..it was supposed to be ours, when we were ready. But I ruined it; I will never be the same. I can never get back what Raphael stole from me." Castiel explained, and Dean shook his head.

"Cass, I don't care about that. I'm just glad you're okay." Dean gathered the angel in his arms. He usually wasn't one for hugs, but this occasion seemed to warrant it. He couldn't believe Castiel would think he would care about that."I'm not mad. It's not your fault."

"If I was not so weak-" Castiel gripped Dean's jacket tightly, feeling some comfort from Dean's warm embrace.

"Stop it." Dean snapped. "You're not weak. You are the strongest person I know. You went against everything you believed in to help us. You rebelled against Heaven. That is not weak."

"Then why do I feel so weak and powerless right now?" Castiel said softly, pressing his face into Dean's shoulder.

Dean didn't answer because he didn't have an answer. He simply embraced Castiel tighter, and he could feel the angel begin to shake with sobs. He tried to ignore the guilt he felt; Castiel had gotten hurt, and where was he? Lounging in a motel. Well, he would take care of Castiel now.

"It's alright," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear. "Stay with me tonight instead of going off wherever you go."

Without waiting for a reply, Dean led the angel over to his recently vacated seat on the couch. He would have made Castiel stay even if he said no.

"Lay down and relax, Cass, I won't let anything happen to you." Dean pushed Castiel onto the couch and threw a heavy quilt over him. He sat next to Castiel and the angel rested his head wearily on Dean's lap, facing the TV, which Dean had just flicked on. Dean flipped absently through the channels, and finally found some old movie that looked good.

Castiel gave in to Dean, and allowed himself to accept some comfort from the hunter. It felt nice to have someone taking care of him and he was very grateful to have Dean at that moment, but that still didn't stop the horrible feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about Raphael.

"See, we'll just sit here and watch TV, and you'll feel better," Dean glanced down at Castiel and saw the tears still coming. Dean stroked Castiel's hair softly, trying to comfort the angel, but knew it wouldn't do any good. Castiel suddenly reached out for Dean's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry, Cass." Dean said, his voice trembling a bit as Castiel grasped his hand and guilt grasped his heart. "If I was there, I could have-"

"You could not have stopped him."

"I could have tried," Dean said. "I swear to God, Cass, I will get him. He will pay."

"Dean, I really do not want to talk about this anymore. Please, we will win against Raphael, but I do not want you going after him for this incident. We must save the world from him, not destroy him for revenge." Castiel sounded like he was going to break down again, so Dean didn't say anything else, but that didn't mean he wasn't thinking it. He continued stroking Castiel's hair and face and neck, and watched TV, but his mind was somewhere else. How would it feel to have his hands around Raphael's neck, choking him, or to stab him until he bled out? No, that wouldn't be horrible enough for what he did to Castiel.

Castiel drifted off on Dean's knee, perhaps because of the warmth and Dean's protective presence. Dean reached under the quilt when he was sure that Castiel was asleep and dug his fingers into the left pocket of Castiel's trench coat where Castiel kept his angel blade. He pulled it out from under the quilt and the silver blade sparkled in the light.

Dean stared at his reflection in the shining blade and ran his finger along the edge, drawing a thin line of blood on his thumb. He imagined how it would feel to plunge it deep into Raphael's heart, twisting it, tearing apart Raphael's internal organs with the sharp blade. Dean quickly slipped out of his thoughts and back into reality as Castiel stirred, and hurriedly stuffed the blade out of sight in his own jacket pocket.

Dean would get Raphael when the archangel least expected it. Raphael would wish he had never touched Castiel; he would make sure of that.

**Please review, and let me know what you think! Sorry I ended it on a cliffie, but that was as far as my mind got with it. I intended it to be a oneshot, so use your imagination to decide what Dean does to Raphael! :o**

**Do you think Dean and Castiel are too OOC? Let me know!**

**p.s. I know Angels don't sleep, but it just seemed right at that moment! :)**

**Sincerely, Dementors **


End file.
